Blazing Scars
by ThatOnePerson1234
Summary: Set right before The Forgotten Warrior. Many cats and twolegs reading about these cats have wondered why in times of hardship, why don't cats just go outside of the territories? There used to be a reason. And that reason has come to the lake. Lost secrets will be revealed, and they'll cause big impacts for every clan! Title originally The Other Long Forgotten Clan. T for safety
1. Prologue

**Blazing Scars**

**Summary: Based right after Sign of the Moon and before the Forgotten Warrior. Many cats and twolegs reading about these cats have wondered, in times of hardship, why don't the clans go outside of the territories for prey? There is a reason…or more properly, **_**was**_** a reason. That reason has come to the lake. And they will play an enormous role in the life of the clans. Deadly secrets are going to be revealed, trust will be lost…(Listening to Some Nights-Fun by Peter Hollens. Love that song!)**

**DICLAIMER: I OFFICIALLY DISCLAIMIFY THE WARRIORS BOOKS AND CHARACTERS…EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS :D**

**PROLOGUE: **

Shadows flickered on the grass in the occasional flash of lightning. Soaked pelts flew through the darkness, rain pelting down. The group of cats arrived on a hilltop as their leader raised his tail, signaling them to stop.

"What is it Spikestar?" A black she-cat whispered. Her amber eyes glinted in the darkness. The leader, Spikestar, turned to face her. With his dark green eyes glittering with excitement he responded,

"We have arrived, my deputy." As if on cue, lightning struck again, illuminating a huge lake below them.

A white pelt padded up to the two. Her ice blue eyes were wide with wonder and a little doubt. "Surely this is the right place for us this time?" She meowed, "We lost so many warriors by the gorge." Spikestar turned to her.

"I'm positive Icestorm." He replied. "We're back with whom we belong with." Lightning struck once more and lit up the heavily scarred pelts and spike sharp claws, before everything was dark again.

**Lol. Prologue is short. I shall post the first official chapter today…and possibly chapter 2….I don't know. I hope you're all, "Oh dear who are these cats?" And shtuff. :D**


	2. A Coincidence and an Offer

**Blazing Scars**

**DICLAIMER: NOPE…STILL DON'T OWN WARRIORS OR **_**ITS **_**CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 1: A "Coincidence" and an Offer.**

Lionblaze yawned widely as he padded next to Dovewing. The ground was muddy and wet from the storm last night, and Lionblaze was pretty sure he was going to fall on his face. As he yawned again, Dovewing stopped and turned to him. He stopped too.

"Why are you so tired?" She asked, worry dancing in her eyes. "You're usually decently awake on the dawn patrol." Lionblaze stiffened slightly.

"Just strange dreams." He replied, not meeting her recurring dreams of slaughtering Heathertail frightened him greatly.

Dovewing was about to respond when an annoying voice called out, "Hey! Let's speed it up a little, shall we? I'd like to finish the dawn patrol before moonhigh!" Lionblaze rolled his eyes and ran ahead, followed closely by Dovewing.

A bright pink nose greeted them as Berrynose snorted, "Good. Now let's keep moving." The cream colored tom turned away rudely before padding off. Lionblaze simply rolled his eyes again, but Dovewing looked ashamed.

"Oh don't let him get to you." Lionblaze mewed kindly. "He's like that to every warrior younger than him." Dovewing nodded, relieved, before stiffening suddenly. Her ears stretched, and Lionblaze immediately knew to stay silent. A few seconds later she relaxed and looked at him.

"It was nothing." She said. "Just a couple rogues outside of the territories. They're not coming towards us though." Lionblaze nodded before sprinting ahead so they wouldn't get yelled at again, Dovewing on his heels.

**THAT NIGHT!**

A full moon shone in the sky as the light brown tabby she-cat snuck out of the almost empty camp. She exited the territories and walked a little ways before arriving at a clearing. She was about to call out for him before she turned around and her blue eyes met a pair of eyes identical to hers.

"Mom!" He shouted, "Guess what!?" His golden fur was flashing up and down as he jumped in excitement.

"What?" She responded, amusement in her voice. The apprentice stepped aside to show her a small pile of fresh-kill. The she-cat's eyes lit up with pride.

"Great job Blazepaw!" She meowed. Blazepaw purred with happiness. Then he stopped, and his expression became serious.

"Mom," he began, "Why can't I come to the clans with you? Why do I live outside of the territories?" The she-cat's gaze fell.

"They…wouldn't accept you." She said sadly. "I'm sorry." Blazepaw sighed, but nodded in acceptance.

"Okay then." He mewed. "But I wish there was some way for me to help the clans." He grumbled.

"Oh, but you can!" A voice called out from the darkness, "Come with us, and you will forever be respected by StarClan." The she-cat spun around to face the sound, claws unsheathed.

"Who's there!?" She hissed. A white tom padded out. The tips of his torn ears were black and he had black stripes on his tail, and…Blazepaw gasped. There were scars all over his body that looked creepy in the moonlight. The tom bowed his head in greeting.

"I am Spikestar, leader of ScarClan." The she-cat tilted her head in confusion, claws still unsheathed.

"ScarClan?" She asked, bewildered. "What in StarClan is that?" Two more cats padded out next to Spikestar. They were both she-cats. One was white with grey ear tips, grey paws, and her tail was tipped grey as well. Her ice blue eyes sparkled with interest.

The other cat had pitch black fur. Her amber eyes were narrowed, examining Blazepaw. She, like Spikestar, was heavily scarred, but the white she-cat had only one scar. It was a deep scratch mark crossing over her eye, but the eye was still intact.

The white cat spoke next. "We guard the areas right outside of the territories. We are greatly respected by StarClan and we are all _very_ strong." The black she cat laughed (as much as a cat can laugh.) and showed off two extremely long fangs.

She then said, "You're very right Icestorm." She turned to the she-cat. "We will protect him with our lives…and this way, he can help _all_ of the clans. We will not force him to join. It is his choice." The tabby she-cat nodded and turned to her son.

Blazepaw looked excited. He meowed, "I'm going to join them mom. I can finally help the clans…Thank you…for everything you've done for me. I'll make you proud. I promise." His mother smiled sadly at him and mewed,

"I already am proud of you." She responded. "I love you, Blazepaw." Blazepaw nuzzled her muzzle before turning to Spikestar.

"I will come with you. Thank you." He said. Spikestar nodded and beckoned the group with his tail. As they ran away, Blazepaw looked back. There stood his mother, blue eyes shining with pride. He turned his head back forward, not noticing the single tear that slid down her cheek.

**End Chp 1! Chp 2 is almost finished so…yeah! If I get a chance I'll post it tomorrow morning…but I'm bad at waking up early especially when I have a cold(now) so yeah lol. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter: Blazepaw gets his mentor and meets ScarClan! Also, Jayfeather is napping and has a strange dream…**


	3. Introductions and Naps

**Blazing Scars**

**Hey! Slightly upset about the whole no reviews thing….but I got favorited and my best friend enjoys this story so ima totally continue it and it'll be aweshome.**

**So, Enjoy! Review! And stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: I PROMISE I **_**STILL**_** DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY KITTIES…THEY'D PROBABLY KILL ME IF THEY HEARD THAT.**

**Chapter 2: Ceremonies and Naps**

Blazepaw's paws were buzzing with excitement as the three cats led him to their camp. They stayed somewhat far away from the border scents, and eventually arrived at the most enormous bush Blazepaw had ever seen.

Blazepaw gasped as the three cats led him under it in an oval shaped camp. On the far side of the oval, the smaller side, had three dens. There were two dens on each long side of the oval shape. A large branch stuck out from the top of a den on the far side.

Spikestar ran over to where the branch was in the middle of the camp and leapt onto it. "ScarClan!" He shouted, "Come to the High Branch!" About 5 cats came out from different dens in the camp. Blazepaw was confused. Weren't clans supposed to have a lot of cats? _Then again, _He thought, _ScarClan is a secret. They must be different._ But he couldn't help but feel that this was wrong.

Then Spikestar interrupted him, as everyone had sat down around the branch. "Thank you. Sorry to wake you, but we have a new recruit. This," He gaze flicked to Blazepaw, "Blazepaw. He will join ScarClan as a new apprentice." The cats watching all nodded their heads as though this was not uncommon. "Speaking of apprentices…" The leader continued.

"Hawkwing! Leafeyes!" He called. Two cats stepped up. One was a tabby she-cat with mousy brown fur. Her eyes were a beautiful foresty green. Obviously, this was Leafeyes.

The other cat was a tom with black fur identical to the black she-cat who had the huge fangs. Then Blazepaw noticed the white chest and underbelly and the ice blue eyes that seemed to shock him into fear for a moment. Blazepaw inwardly shivered. _Note to self, _He thought, _don't mess with Hawkwing._

Spikestar meowed, "Are your kits ready to be apprenticed?" Hawkwing and Leafeyes shared a glance before nodding, and stepping away from one another to show three kits.

"Eaglekit, Snowkit, and Leopardkit." Spikestar began, "You have become old enough to be trained as a ScarClan warrior. Are you ready to except the responsibilities as a true member of ScarClan?" Two of the three kits, an entirely black one except for her ominously white paws, and a gray tom nodded. Blazepaw suddenly realized with a flinch, that the tom had the same eyes as Hawkwing. The mostly black she-cat had emerald eyes that seemed to be full of energy.

Blazepaw looked to the third kit. She had brownish yellowish fur with black spots…Leaopardkit. She looked nervous, and her amber eyes sparkled with nervousness. Spikestar looked at her expectantly. She gulped and stepped up.

"I'm not ready…" She mewed, "Because I want to be a medicine cat!" She looked up at Spikestar, daring him to challenge her. He simply nodded in surprise before a light gray tom stepped up, his black stripes looking like holes in his fur in the darkness. His whiskers seemed to be pitch black, which seemed extremely odd to Blazepaw.

"Very well then. Darkwhisker shall be your mentor then." Spikestar said. The light gray tom must be the clan's medicine cat! "Eaglekit, Leopardkit, and Snowkit. From this day on, until you receive your full names, you shall be known as Eaglepaw, Leopardpaw, and Snowpaw." Spikestar glanced at the audience again before continuing.

"Flamefur please come forward." A flame colored tom stepped up. He, like all of the other ScarClan warriors, was heavily scarred. He had bright green eyes. "You are ready for an apprentice. You shall mentor Snowpaw." The white pawed she-cat touched noses with Flamefur, who's eyes were full of pride. "Icestorm." Spikestar said next. The mostly white she-cat from earlier stepped up. Blazepaw realized how much they resembled Hawkwing's eyes, yet they were so much warmer. "You will mentor Eaglepaw." The two touched noses and Icestorm purred with happiness. Finally, Spikestar looked at Blazepaw.

"Hawkwing…you will mentor Blazepaw." Blazepaw inwardly shivered again, but touched noses with his mentor. Those icy eyes cut through him like the sharpest thorns in the world. Then the clan cheered the three new apprentice's names and….Blazepaw's!

"Eaglepaw, Leopardpaw, Snowpaw, Blazepaw!" Spikestar help his tail up after a few moments and said,

"Thank you all for your time. We will formally introduce Blazepaw in the morning. Sleep well." With that he bounded off to the den on the far side of the entrance. Hawkwing, Leafeyes, Flamefur, and Icewing all went to the den on the upper right side of the oval shaped camp (upper sides being close to the leader's den and far away from the entrance.) The Warrior's den. The other den on the right side was the one Snowpaw and Eaglepaw were heading towards. Eaglepaw noticed him watching and ran up to him.

"Come with us to the apprentice's den!" He said, sounding friendly. Blazepaw nodded and followed the gray tom to the den and slipped inside. A dark gray tom was already asleep.

"That's Shadepaw." Snowpaw whispered from his left. "He's the only other apprentice. He's much older than us. He'll probably be a warrior soon." Blazepaw nodded before gathering some idle moss for his own nest. Shadepaw had white stripes going up his fur, which Blazepaw remembered his mother telling him was very uncommon in a cat.

Blazepaw felt very overwhelmed…he figured it would be impossible for him to sleep, but to his surprise, he fell asleep as soon as he curled up.

**Next Morning!**

When Blazepaw felt wind blowing his fur he immediately opened his eyes to see…himself? But it couldn't be. He was right here. The golden tom in front of him turned to face him and Blazepaw realized that they were almost exactly the same. The tom looked just like him, but was bigger and had amber eyes. Blazepaw jumped in surprise, but opened his eyes to a different world.

Snowpaw was prodding him in the side. "Get up!" She mewed. Blazepaw sat up immediately and looked at her, nervous at her sudden attitude. His emotions changed to confused when Snowpaw looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You were shaking in her sleep." Blazepaw nodded.

"I'm fine. I just had a weird dream." He responded. Snowpaw nodded and flicked him with her tail. "Come on. It's time for you to formally meet the clans." Then she led him to the center of camp. 9 cats were lined up. Snowpaw ran to the far end of the line and sat down next to her brother.

First in line was Spikestar. The leader cocked his head to one side. "Welcome to ScarClan Blazepaw." Blazepaw couldn't help but notice how much more obvious everyone's scars were in the daylight, so he blurted out,

"I know we're ScarClan and everything, but do I have to have so many scars?" Spikestar and most of the cats in line mrrowed in amusement. Spikestar answered,

"No. Most of us take pride in scars, but not all of us like Icestorm." Blazepaw nodded, relieved, before moving on to the next cat. It was the black she-cat who took him to camp.

"Welcome Blazepaw." She began. "I am Longfang,Deputy of ScarClan. I hope to see your progress. My son will be a fine mentor to you." Blazepaw made note of that, _Deadly fanged she-cat is the mother of the terrifying icy blue eyed mentor of mine._ He thought,_ Why not? _Blazepaw dipped his head and continued on.

The next cat was the mentor of Snowpaw…what was it? Flamefur! The flame pelted tom nodded to him. "I will enjoy training you alongside Snowpaw." He said. "I can tell you'll make a promising warrior. I joined the clan like you. If you need anything come to Icestorm or I. We'll help you out." Blazepaw nodded in thanks. And noticed the warrior's eyes glaze over when he mentioned Icestorm. It was as though he was in another world…weird.

Blazepaw didn't get older toms. He had seen many rogues in his life who would talk to him. They'd get that same look when talking about she-cats who were their friends. Blazepaw had given up wondering about it.

The next cat was Darkwhisker. The light gray tabby tom nodded at him and mewed, "Welcome. It has always been my duty to protect and heal my clanmates. I promise I will be the best medicine cat for you as I possibly can. As will Leopardpaw." As he said that, his apprentice next to him blinked at Blazepaw and said,

"Yes! Welcome Blazepaw!" Blazepaw thanked the two and continued on. Next was Icestorm. The she-cat purred softly for a second before mewing,

"Greetings! I can't wait to train Eaglepaw with you Blazepaw. You look to be very strong." Blazepaw ducked his head in embarrassment and move on after glancing gratefully at Icestorm. Next…was Hawkwing.

His mentor barely looked at him with those chilled eyes before saying coldly, "I expect no less than the best from you, my apprentice." Blazepaw stiffened and nodded before seeing Icestorm nudged Hawkwing.

"Oh calm down brother." She growled playfully. Blazepaw's eyes got wide. Brother? How could someone so nice have a brother like _that?_ "He's just joined the clan. I'm sure he'll do great." Blazepaw flashed her a grateful look before continuing to Leafeyes.

"Hello Blazepaw." She said, her voice sounding a lot less friendly than Blazepaw had imagined. Blazepaw quickly moved on. The last three were Eaglepaw, Snowpaw, and Shadepaw. Eaglepaw and Snowpaw shouted,

"Welcome Blazepaw!" together at once. Blazepaw flicked his tail in happiness before finally approaching Shadepaw. The white striped tom simply shot him a glance and nodded. Blazepaw nodded at him, and the crowd went around Spikestar and Longfang.

Longfang began to speak. "Darkwhisker, Hawkwing, Icestorm, and Flamefur. Take your apprentices around the territories and show them around." The four nodded. "Spikestar, Shadepaw and I will go hunting." Blazepaw suddenly realized he hadn't eaten in a while, but he wasn't really hungry. Any hunger was numbed by excitement.

As the group of eight left, Blazepaw felt as though he could sprint to StarClan and back. He finally belonged!

**To Jayfeather!**

He immediately knew he was dreaming when he was able to see. He saw a golden pelt flash by. Lionblaze? But he was in his own dreams…He chased after the tom and suddenly stopped. It was Lionblaze…but he was attacking a cat below him. But the cat was too bloody to make out even the color. Jayfeather recoiled in horror, but not before noticing a flash of golden from a tree nearby, but when he turned to look, there was nothing there. He was distracted by something terrifying next.

His brother turned to him and Jayfeather had no time to do anything before his brother lunged at him and he woke up, opening his eyes to darkness. The sounds of clan life outside. He sighed. He'd talk to Lionblaze later. He closed his eyes once again and was claimed by sleep.

**Oh Jayfeather. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! PLEASE! I need suggestions for Shadepaw's warrior name as well as Leopardpaw's and Blazepaw's. I seriously need Shadepaw's ASAP…thanks! Chp3: Everyone's training is going well…until a fox ambushes Eaglepaw and Blazepaw on a hunt! GASP! Oh no!**


	4. An Attack and a Memory

**The Other Long Forgotten Clan**

**Yummie…You rock. Thanks for the review! Okay…Dun dun duuuun! Exciting chapter! Lots of intense sadness from Blazepaw!**

**Chapter 3! An Attack and a Memory.**

Blazepaw was so excited! ScarClan guarded all four clans…this meant he was really important to the clans! **(AN: I'm not going to talk about the patrol. They basically went around the clans…you know about that.)**

It had been about one moon since Blazepaw began his life in ScarClan. He rarely trained without either Eaglepaw or Snowpaw, which he was grateful for.

_FLASHBACK!_

_It was the first hunt for ScarClan. Blazepaw was so intensely focused to get it perfect. He crept through an under growth near…ThunderClan? Yes. That was the foresty place. ThunderClan's territory. He had been assigned here with Snowpaw and Eaglepaw. All three were super excited for the hunt. _

_His thoughts were interrupted by a small scuffling sound. He peered ahead…the tiny rodent was completely oblivious to his presence. He crept closer in the hunter's crouch…closer…closer… He was three tail lengths away, about to spring. Then a loud squawking startled the prey. A crow flew by overhead._

"Mouse dung!" _He thought. He pounced through the air and landed on the mouse, killing it instantly. He sighed in contempt before padding back to where their mentors said to meet. When he arrived, Hawkwing padded in too, not meeting his eyes. Blazepaw's tail drooped. Suddenly, Eaglepaw and Snowpaw entered the clearing with their mentors. Eaglepaw had a thrush while Snowpaw had a mouse like his. Icestorm and Flamefur purred._

"_Great job everyone!" They meowed. Hawkwing simply snorted. Blazepaw looked down and his ears flattened. _

"_You should have sprung sooner." Hawkwing said, before stalking away. Blazepaw sighed and dropped his mouse. A pelt brushed his and he looked up to see Icestorm, glaring at the direction her brother had went._

"_Don't let him get to you, Blazepaw." She growled. "He's always been a grumpy mouse brain. You did great." Blazepaw nodded, still downcast. No matter how hard he tried, Hawkwing was never truly proud of him!_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Blazepaw didn't know what he'd do without Icestorm and Flamefur to help him get over Hawkwing's cold attitude. He was currently leaving the ScarClan camp with Eaglepaw. They were to catch prey for tonight. Blazepaw remembered his mother telling him how the clans needed a lot of patrols. Weren't clans supposed to be bigger? He had asked Icestorm about this once. Her eyes had glazed over in sadness and she had said, "That is a tale for when you've been with us longer. Spikestar will tell you when you're ready."

Blazepaw hated making her upset so he didn't bring it up again. As he and Eaglepaw went along, Blazepaw caught two mice and a shrew, while Eaglepaw caught a rabbit! They were heading back to camp, triumphant.

Suddenly, a cracking of branches above next to them made them stop. A red furred creature jumped out at them. It was huge…it was a fox. A memory came to him…a depressing one he had tried to forget many times.

_Flashback!_

_He was about three moons old. He and Duskkit lived where he did when ScarClan found him. Their mother would visit them all the time. She would feed them, play with them…always rushing off. She had told them their past. But never who their father was. They were half-clan. Forbidden amongst regular clan cats. This made Blazekit sad, but at least he had Duskkit._

_She was his only sibling. She was brown like their mother, but a much darker brown…she had the same eyes as him and his mother's. They were playing together with a ball of moss. Their mom had yet to come today. It had just soared over Blazekit's head into a bush. He scampered over to get it. Two amber eyes peered out from the bush stopping him in his tracks._

"_Mama?" He mewed, his young voice high pitched. "Duskkit! Mama's here-" His eyes widened. Mama didn't have amber eyes! He ran towards Duskkit, pelt fluffed up in fear. "Duskkit RUN!" He screeched, and the two kits sprinted away, through the undergrowth._

_As they ran, huge paw steps were thumping behind them, slowly getting closer. The two risked a look behind them. Ginger orange fur covered this beast. It had a pointed nose, and pointy ears. It was huge! Blazekit simply ran faster. As the two continued on, they both were running out of energy. They suddenly burst out of the trees, and next to a huge stone path. The two skidded to a stop before stepping onto it. It smelled terrible. They turned around. The beast had come out of the bushes and was creeping towards them. _

_Blazekit and Duskkit were trembling with fear. They shared a glace before beginning to run across the huge path, when a rumbling stopped them. They were in the middle of the path. The ginger beast was coming after them, getting closer. It too was on the path now. _

_The rumbling got louder and louder. Even the beast stopped to look. Suddenly, a huge monster came towards them at a terrible speed. He and Duskkit screeched "MAMA!" Before they both closed their eyes tight._

_The rumbling got so loud, Blazekit expected to be eaten immediately. Then it was gone, and all was quiet again. Blazekit remained still for a moment before opened one eye._

_He was still on the thunderpath. The monster was gone. He looked for the beast, and saw it on the side of the path they had been running towards. It was still…dead. The monster had saved them! He turned to Duskkit before realizing she wasn't there. His heart stopped. Then he spotted her dark pelt on the side of the path they had come from. _"Oh," _he thought. "_She got back to the other side." _But she wasn't moving as well._

_He sprinted over to her and nuzzled her pelt. "Come on Duskkit. Wake up!" He mewed playfully, figuring she was just tricking him. When he didn't respond he nuzzled her harder. "Duskkit?" She still didn't reply. He suddenly noticed her chest wasn't moving and his eyes widened so far they hurt. "Duskkit? Please wake up!" He pleaded, heart breaking. "Please wake up! I love you! I need you! Duskkit? Duskkit! DUSKKIT!" He collapsed and dug his nose into her fur which was slowly getting colder. "No..." He whimpered. "You have to wake up Duskkit. I love you so much." He took his nose from her fur. He looked to the sky which was cruelly sunny. "It should have been me!" He wailed. He began to sob (as much as a cat can…that would sound so sad! D': )._

"_Wake up…" He murmured, his nose in her pelt again. "You can't leave me…" He suddenly felt so tired…"I need you…" He closed his eyes and fell asleep, whispering, "Duskkit."…._

_When morning came, he felt no better. He sat up, praying to every cat in StarClan that it was a dream. But Duskkit's body was in front of him…very cold now. He slowly padded back to his home, wishing another ginger beast would attack him so he could see his sister again. When he got back, he laid down and slept. _

_After a few hours someone licking him woke him up. He opened his eyes to see his mother who looked so happy so see him. She meowed,_

"_Blazekit? You're okay! I smelled fox…where's Duskkit?" Blazekit looked at her with an expression so broken she flinched. _

"_She's dead." He said, his voice cracking. She gasped. _

"_What? She can't be! What happened?" Blazekit recounted the tail before adding at the end,_

"_It should have been me." His mother shook her head fiercely, but simply cuddling with him and falling asleep. It was the worst day of his life._

_END FLASHBACK._

Blazepaw shook his head. The danger was here, now. He had begun to think of Eaglepaw as a brother, and he wasn't going to let him get hurt. With a yowl he leapt at the fox, claws gleaming and eyes burning with rage.

**CLIFFY! Hope you enjoyed…And possibly Review? Come on! Anyway, I'll try to write the next chapter soon since I can barely stand this hanging of the cliff myself.**


	5. A Stranger and a Story

**Blazing Scars**

**Ahem, hi. So, here's the next chapter. Oh, in case you are wondering, this is Snowberry of FroggyClan. Forgot that in the last couple chapters…ANYWAY! This chapter goes out to my buddy Icestorm! Also, this story is somewhat frozen in time between Sign of the Moon and The Forgotten Warrior. Onward to the story but first…**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS JUST ALL OF SCARCLAN :) **

**Chapter 4!**

ScarClan

Leader: Spikestar; Mostly white tom with black stripes on tail. Dark green eyes.

Deputy: Longfang; Pure black she-cat with alarmingly long fangs. Amber eyes. Apprentice: Shadepaw

Medicine Cat: Darkwhisker; Light gray tabby tom with black stripes and black whiskers. Blue eyes. Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Warriors

Hawkwing; Pure black tom except for his white chest and underbelly. Icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Blazepaw

Leafeyes; Mousy brown she-cat with beautiful green eyes. Mate of Hawkwing and mother of Eaglepaw, Leopardpaw, and Snowpaw.

Icestorm; White she cat with gray ears, paws, and tail tip. Ice blue eyes and sister of Hawkwing. Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Flamefur; Tom with a flame colored pelt and bright green eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Apprentices

Blazepaw; Golden tom with blue eyes.

Eaglepaw; Gray tom with icy blue eyes.

Snowpaw; Black she-cat with strikingly white paws. Bright green eyes.

Leopardpaw; Brownish yellowish she-cat with spots. Amber eyes.

Shadepaw; Unusually dark gray tom with white stripes. Amber eyes.

**And now…on to the story!**

The fox barked in surprise as Blazepaw latched onto its head and began tearing its ears apart. The two apprentices were terrified since they had not yet even learned to fight foxes! But Blazepaw and Eaglepaw didn't let that stop them. While Blazepaw had it distracted, Eaglepaw swooped behind the bucking fox and clamped down on its hind leg.

The fox whined in pain and violently shook its head, flinging Blazepaw off. The golden tom flew into a bramble bush nearby and attempted to get up, but his fur was stuck! Eaglepaw was holding on for dear life as the fox attempted to shake him off as well. Blazepaw got his pelt free and jumped at the beast, but it saw this one coming. It snarled at him and struck Blazepaw's shoulder with its enourmous paw.

Blazepaw screeched in pain as the fox's claws dug into his flesh. He thumped hard on the ground, knocking the breath out of him. Eaglepaw was scratching at the fox, but it gave one more thrash and Eaglepaw flew off into a tree. There was an audible crack as his head impacted with the tree, knocking him out.

"_No!" _Blazepaw yowled. He stood up, putting himself between the fox and Eaglepaw. The fox made a strange growling noise…laughter? It was slowly stalking closer to Blazepaw now…it, like Blazepaw, knew it had won.

As Blazepaw panted for air, his shoulder throbbing, the fox prepared to pounce for the kill.

Suddenly, a dark gray tabby slammed into the fox's face, claws outstretched. It was Shadepaw! The older apprentice began furiously clawing at the fox's eyes and the fox yowled in pain. It swung its head back and forth until Shadepaw gracefully jumped off. The white striped tom hissed in anger and the fox growled back.

Then, three more shapes ran into the clearing. Hawkwing, Longfang, and Icestorm! The fox yelped in fear and ran off, recognizing defeat. Shadepaw and two of the other cats chased after the fox, but Hawkwing remained behind. He approached Eaglepaw and sniffed the gray tom.

"He'll be fine." He mewed before turning to Blazepaw. Blazepaw looked down expecting an angry scolding for being unable to beat the fox. "You did very well for one so untrained." Hawkwing grunted. Blazepaw snapped his head up in shock. His mentor had a grudging respect in his eyes. "Well done."

Despite his pain and exhaustion, Blazepaw felt a warm feeling spread through his paws. He had finally impressed Hawkwing! He ran over to his mentor and helped him carry his friend back to camp. His shoulder ached tremendously the whole way, but he was determined to not let it show. Hawkwing had finally praised him!

When he and Hawkwing arrived, Spikestar and Darkwhisker immediately bounded over to them. "Is Eaglepaw okay?" Spikestar demanded.

"He's fine." Hawkwing responded. "Simply knocked out. He'll have a head ache worth StarClan when he wakes up though." Darkwhisker took Blazepaw's place and the two carried Eaglepaw to the medicine cat den. Blazepaw could see Leopardpaw confidently creating a nest for Eaglepaw. He sighed and sat down. Spikestar sat down next to him.

"Good job today Blazepaw." He meowed. "Be sure to get that shoulder checked out with Darkwhisker." The leader let out a short _mrrow_ of amusement. "You seemed to have wanted to avoid getting scars, but that fox didn't agree." Blazepaw turned his head to look at his shoulder…the deep gash was still bleeding and throbbed like crazy. Blazepaw blinked in understanding. His first scar.

He dipped his head to Spikestar before padding over to the medicine cat den. Hawkwing was just leaving. His mentor nodded at Blazepaw before moving on. As Blazepaw entered, Leopardpaw padded up to him. "Oof!" She mewed, staring at his shoulder. "Darkwhisker said you'd be coming. That looks bad. Come sit here." Blazepaw obeyed, and Darkwhisker came over to him, his mouth full of herbs.

"Leopardpaw, go get me some cobwebs." He meowed. His apprentice sprinted away while Darkwhisker placed a poultice on his shoulder he winced, and then Leopardpaw stuck the cobwebs on his wound.

"Just take it easy." She said sweetly. "You'll be fine in couple of days." Blazepaw nodded, then turned to look at the entrance of camp. Flamefur and Snowpaw were returning from their fighting lesson. Flamefur sniffed the air, his eyes wide in alarm. He pounded over to the medicine cat den and stepped in.

"Blazepaw? What happened?" He asked. Blazepaw began to answer, but then a yowl sounded from the entrance. Unlike the triumph filled one Blazepaw had expected it was full of alarm. Flamefur spun around and gasped. "Robinfeather?" He whispered.

Blazepaw stood up and felt Darkwhisker and Leopardpaw brush past him. Darkwhiskergasped as well. Blazepaw padded out to get a better view. Icestorm, Longfang, and Shadepaw had returned, but with them they brought a stranger.

He was a sleek black cat with soft blue eyes that were filled with joy and weariness. The rest of ScarClan surrounded him. Spikestar padded up to the stranger.

"Robinfeather?" He meowed in bewilderment. "How are you _alive_?" Suddenly Icestorm ran up to the cat and buried her muzzle into his pelt.

"Robinfeather!" She purred. "You're alive!" A soft growl sounded beside Blazepaw. He turned to see Flamefur. Obviously the clan knew this cat, Flamefur must have had some rivalry with him.

The cat, Robinfeather, licked her ear before speaking. He had a smooth sounding voice.

"Clanmates!" He purred. "It is wonderful to see you. Thank StarClan I finally found you. When we were separated by the gorge…" At the sound of that sentence, the air became somber. "I was injured, so I ran to try to get to the meeting my way there though…I had to pass by a twoleg nest. I thought I would be fine, but…the twoleg came and captured me!" The cats gasped except for Blazepaw. What was he talking about? Meeting place? The gorge?

Robinfeather continued. "The twoleg healed me…but they would not release me. I wished so badly to find you all. Then, after a moon I escaped. The twoleg had foolishly left an opening in its nest and I snuck out at night. I searched everywhere…but there was nothing. No scents, no cats. I even returned to the forest, but it has been destroyed! Eventually I visited the moonstone and StarClan sent me here." He then lifted his head as if he were looking for someone. "Where's the rest of the clan?" He asked. Spikestar's eyes were full of pain.

"This is the whole clan." He replied softly. Robinfeather tilted his head in confusion. And Spikestar lashed his tail in anger. "They're all dead!" He snarled. Robinfeather's eyes widened in shock before he lowered his head in sadness. Icestorm licked his ear.

"Come on." She mewed, "I'll show you to the warrior den." Blazepaw watched the sleek black cat pad away with Icestorm before Spikestar called out,

"We have gathered already and I wish to conduct a ceremony." Blazepaw stared at him in puzzlement. "As Longfang has told me, her apprentice is ready to become a warrior of ScarClan. Shadepaw, if you could step up please." The dark gray tabby stepped up, chest puffed out in pride. "I, Spikestar, leader of ScarClan present this apprentice to our ancestors. He has trained hard and is ready to join the ranks of the invincible warriors of ScarClan. Shadepaw, do you promise to defend the clans at all costs, even at the cost of your life?" Shadepaw answered confidently.

"I do." He mewed. Spikestar nodded affectionately, much to Blazepaw's confusion.

"Very well." Spikestar continued. "Shadepaw, you will now be known as Shadeswipe. ScarClan honors your courage and loyalty." Shadeswipe's eyes shone as he licked Spikestar's shoulder.

"Shadeswipe! Shadeswipe! Shadeswipe!" Blazepaw joined in the clan's joyful shouts. Then he was reminded of Robinfeather. Blazepaw had to find out the truth of ScarClan and he wasn't going to be distracted again. He stared hard at Spikestar, and his leader returned the gaze calmly.

"Alright, Blazepaw." He mewed. "It's time you knew."

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather had long since forgotten the dream about his brother, as he had convinced himself it had simply been a nightmare. He was out collecting herbs with Lionblaze with him. His brother had been unusually silent, and Jayfeather had had enough of it.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Lionblaze looked at him, as though he had forgotten where he was.

"What?" He asked. Jayfeather lashed his tail in irritation but commanded himself to remain calm.

"I asked if something was wrong." He meowed. "You're quieter than a piece of fresh-kill!" Lionblaze shook his head and replied,

"It's nothing." Jayfeather snorted.

"Sure it's nothing. It's not like I can feel the waves of worry and anxiety coming off of you or anything." He replied. Lionblaze sat down in defeat.

"I've just been having a lot of bad dreams lately." He admitted. Jayfeather nodded, and a shiver traveled down his spine as he remembered his dream…no. It was just a coincidence.

"Well…tell me if you have them more and perhaps I could find a way to help." Jayfeather mewed. Lionblaze nodded, but Jayfeather was scheming. _I'll just visit his dreams tonight and find out for sure._

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! So anyway, R+R! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. ****. This is Snowberry of FroggyClan, signing out.**


	6. History and Nightmares

**Blazing Scars**

**Hello people, you may have noticed the title change. It was either that or The Legend of ScarClan…if you have better title suggestions review 'em at me please! Or IM or anything(though reviews are my favorites).**

**DISCLAIMER: I, SNOWBERRY OF FROGGYCLAN, OWN NOTHING BUT SCARCLAN.**

**ScarClan**

**Leader: Spikestar; Mostly white tom with black stripes on tail. Dark green eyes.**

**Deputy: Longfang; Pure black she-cat with alarmingly long fangs. Amber eyes. **

**Medicine Cat: Darkwhisker; Light gray tabby tom with black stripes and black whiskers. Blue eyes. Apprentice: Leopardpaw**

**Warriors**

**Hawkwing; Pure black tom except for his white chest and underbelly. Icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Blazepaw**

**Leafeyes; Mousy brown she-cat with beautiful green eyes. Mate of Hawkwing and mother of Eaglepaw, Leopardpaw, and Snowpaw.**

**Icestorm; White she cat with gray ears, paws, and tail tip. Ice blue eyes and sister of Hawkwing. Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

**Flamefur; Tom with a flame colored pelt and bright green eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Shadeswipe; Unusually dark gray tom with white stripes. Amber eyes.**

**Apprentices**

**Blazepaw; Golden tom with blue eyes.**

**Eaglepaw; Gray tom with icy blue eyes.**

**Snowpaw; Black she-cat with strikingly white paws. Bright green eyes.**

**Leopardpaw; Brownish yellowish she-cat with spots. Amber eyes.**

**Chapter 5: History and Nightmares**

"ScarClan once had many more cats, young Blazepaw." Spikestar began. His eyes glazed over as he sat down and continued. "We had guarded the four clans for so long, until one day…"

_FLASHBACK!_

_It seemed like a normal day for ScarClan, until a dark brown tabby raced out of his den towards his leader, Ravenstar. The black she-cat immediately stopped talking to her deputy, Pinefur. _

_ "What is it, Browntail?" She meowed curiously. Browntail's blue eyes were wide with shock._

_ "StarClan have sent me a message!" He gasped. Pinefur glanced quickly at Ravenstar, and his dark green eyes met her amber ones. "The leader of ThunderClan, Firestar. He is leaving to rebuild SkyClan." Pinefur's tan fur prickled with interest as Ravenstar replied,_

_ "So SkyClan shall be reborn? We've missed them." She murmured. "What else did StarClan say?" She demanded._

_ "They said we are to go with them!" Browntail finished. Ravenstar yowled to get the clans attention to tell them the news._

_TEMPORARY END OF FLASHBACK!_

By now Blazepaw was absorbed in the story as Spikestar paused. "I was just a young apprentice back then." He muttered. "We traveled to SkyClan's home, slowly following the river. An elder or two died on the way, but nothing major. We arrived, and watched over Skyclan. I became Spikeclaw, as well as ScarClan's deputy. Then, Ravenstar died and I became Spikestar as I am today. I even had a mate…Snowberry and our kit, Thornpaw. It was all so peaceful until the one night…"

_Continuing FLASHBACK!_

_ "So Spikestar," Talonclaw, deputy of Scarclan went on, "remind me again why the whole clan is trekking across the twolegplace to the abandoned nest on the other side. Spikestar turned to face him, flicking his ear._

_ "Haven't I already told you?" He mewed. "SkyClan is going to check out the area around the camp tomorrow. We disguised it so they wouldn't find it, and left so they wouldn't find _us_." He finished. Talonclaw lashed his orange tail. He was rather impatient. _

_ "We're almost there!" A beautiful white she-cat murmured beside of Spikestar. Spikestar blinked his eyes affectionately at her and she did as well with her sky blue eyes. Then their son Thornpaw sprinted up next to them. "Hey Thornpaw!" Snowberry mewed. "Where's Grayfang?" Grayfang was his mentor._

_ "He's back with Icestorm and Hawkwing." He meowed. The two siblings had been made warriors over six moons ago. "It seems Icestorm is getting close to Robinfeather!" He finished mischievously, before stopping dead in his tracks. "What was that?" The blue eyed apprentice glanced behind them and the whole clan stopped abruptly when a loud growling surrounded them._

_ Then out of the darkness burst five enormous dogs. Spikestar was about to order his clan to fight when he noticed the foam at the dog's mouths. "Run!" He screeched. "To the abandoned nest! They have the foam mouth poison!" The clan yowled in terror and began to run, but Spikestar was frozen as he watched the elders get torn apart._

_Then he saw his son cowering in fear and a dog charging him. He wouldn't make it in time! The dog lunged, but a flash of white pushed Thornpaw away at the last second. The dog ripped apart the she-cat Spikestar recognized as….Snowberry. His heart shattered, but then rage overtook him as the dog clamped its teeth onto Thornpaw. _

_With the speed of LeopardClan, Spikestar slammed into the dog's face, claws unsheathed. He blocked out all sounds around him, and pushed his son to his feet._

"_Go! Go! Go!" He yowled. He and his son ran in the direction of the nest, and the dog barking faded behind them as they arrived at the well hidden nest. They climbed inside and froze at the sight._

_Cats were laying everywhere, and one ran up to him. He recognized the tom as Honeytail's apprentice, Darkwhisker._

"_Spikestar!" He gasped. "You're alive! We've lost so many…I don't know what to do…even Honeytail is gone." Spikestar sighed in sorrow. _

"_Who else?" He choked out. Darkwhisker's ears drooped dramatically._

"_All of the elders even Volefur." Volefur was a snarky she-cat. She had just retired to become an elder a moon ago. "The apprentices are all gone…except for Thornpaw." Spikestar forced himself to nod. "Grayfang, Mousepelt, their kits Barkkit and Owlkit…Redclaw, Frostflight, Talonclaw and Robinfeather." He turned to look at a golden she-cat nearby who was laying down, her breathing fast. "Sunfur is badly injured. I don't know if she'll make it." That was unfair…Sunfur's kits were due soon. Spikestar just hoped she would be alright. _

"_Leafeyes and Hawkwing's kits are fine. In shock, but fine." Then Sunfur's chest stopped moving. Darkwhisker ran to her. "She's dead." He whispered as he turned back to Spikestar. Spikestar felt his paws collapse beneath him. He hissed in despair, but snapped his head back when he heard a choking noise._

_Thornpaw was on the ground twitching. Spikestar scrambled to his paws and ran to him, Darkwhisker close behind. His son was panting heavily. The bite mark on him wasn't bad, Spikestar couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Then, a sigh seemed to spread throughout the clan. Spikestar looked up in a hole in the roof to see the full moon shining brightly. He saw something else too._

_The outline of a cat was walking down invisible steps towards the clan. As she got closer, Spikestar recognized his mate._

"_Snowberry!" He gasped. The rest of the clan gathered around his son. Snowberry landed next to her mate and the two touched noses. Then they peered at their son. The moons shone on his white pelt. The single black stripe on his tail differed from his mother and father, but he had his mother's eyes. _

"_Snowberry…" Spikestar whispered. "What do I do?" Snowberry sighed. _

"_There is only one thing you can do…and it will be the hardest thing you've ever done my love." Spikestar nodded slightly. "Thornpaw has been infected with the foam mouth poison. He will die a very terrible death…unless you end it for him now, before he suffers anymore." _

_Spikestar shook his head. "I cannot kill our son!" Snowberry looked away. Then a voice coughed._

"_Da-Dad?" Spikestar looked at his son in amazement. "Listen…listen to mom. Do it…do it for me." His breath hitched, but continued a moment later though ragged._

"_Okay." Spikestar whispered. "But first…there is something I must do." He looked at his mate, and then at the full moon. "I Spikestar, leader of ScarClan present this apprentice to you. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and the ways of ScarClan and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn. No one can disagree he deserves it…Thornpaw, you shall now be known as Thorntail. You are brave and noble, and you mean more to me than you'll ever know." He licked his son's head, and the new warrior sighed in content._

_Then Spikestar raised his unsheathed paw and sent it crashing down upon his son's throat._

_END FLASHBACK._

"So you see Blazepaw…after that, we returned to the forest to find it destroyed…then I spoke with StarClan with the moonstone, though it was very difficult to hear them. They sent us here, where we have returned to our rightful place." Spikestar finished. "That is the history of our clan." One thing still didn't make sense.

"Where did Shadeswipe come from?" Blazepaw mewed quietly. Spikestar blinked at him.

"On our way back to the forest, we rescued Shadeswipe from a flood. He had lost his family and…he joined us." Blazepaw nodded. So Spikestar saw Shadeswipe as almost his adopted son. Blazepaw meowed a thanks to his leader and went to find his mentor for some duties before dusk and to think about what he had learned.

**JAYFEATHER'S P.O.V.**

As Jayfeather entered his brother's dreams that night he found a disturbing scene he recognized from some moons before. His brother was tearing apart a cat beneath him…but this time, Jayfeather figured out it was a light brown she-cat, before a noise distracted him from behind. He spun to face a tom almost exactly like Lionblaze. But again…this one was smaller and had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He managed to shout, before growling spun him around again and his brother pounced at him and he woke in his nest. He swore to himself he'd understand these dreams soon.

**Longest Chapter yet! WOOP! Remember: Title suggestions?! Also, thanks to iluvcheese7899 for the AMASHING REVIEW. Eaglepaw warrior names suggestions please! REVIEW!**


	7. The Mistake

**Blazing Scars**

** Ok. I'm so terribly sorry for the wait. I love the reviews! They are deeply loved! MOTIVATION! I won't waste any more time…READ TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL SNOWBERRY OF FROGGYCLAN. STILL OWN NOTHING BUT SCARCLAN.**

**ScarClan**

**Leader: Spikestar; Mostly white tom with black stripes on tail. Dark green eyes.**

**Deputy: Longfang; Pure black she-cat with alarmingly long fangs. Amber eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Darkwhisker; Light gray tabby tom with black stripes and black whiskers. Blue eyes. Apprentice: Leopardpaw**

**Warriors**

**Hawkwing; Pure black tom except for his white chest and underbelly. Icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Blazepaw**

**Leafeyes; Mousy brown she-cat with beautiful green eyes. Mate of Hawkwing and mother of Eaglepaw, Leopardpaw, and Snowpaw.**

**Icestorm; White she cat with gray ears, paws, and tail tip. Ice blue eyes and sister of Hawkwing. Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

**Flamefur; Tom with a flame colored pelt and bright green eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Shadeswipe; Unusually dark gray tom with white stripes. Amber eyes.**

**Robinfeather; Sleek black tom. Blue eyes. Recently found, thought to be dead.**

**Apprentices**

**Blazepaw; Golden tom with blue eyes.**

**Eaglepaw; Gray tom with icy blue eyes.**

**Snowpaw; Black she-cat with strikingly white paws. Bright green eyes.**

**Leopardpaw; Brownish yellowish she-cat with spots. Amber eyes.**

**Chapter 6: The Mistake**

Flamefur settled down next to Icestorm on the tree branch, nervous. She turned to him and her blue eyes were kind and welcoming. The fiery tom relaxed and settled next to her, tails brushing. Finally! Robinfeather wasn't here to screw anything up! Flamefur couldn't stand that guy. The two mentors watched and listened to the clearing below as their two apprentices roamed, hunting.

Snowpaw was with Hawkwing today while Blazepaw went with them. Blazepaw seemed satisfied with the experience and Snowpaw was happy to be with her father. Today seemed perfect, and Flamefur couldn't have been happier.

That was when the snap came from above. The two cats snapped their heads up, but before they could understand what was going on, a golden lump of fur fell onto Icestorm knocking her and itself to the forest floor below. The two landed with a thump, and Flamefur quickly noticed a dazed looking Blazepaw wriggling out from under Icestorm who had landed on top of him. Flamefur was about to jump down.

"Icestorm! Are you okay?" Robinfeather came out of nowhere and Flamefur caught himself before he could drop down.

"I'm fine Robinfeather." She meowed. They stared into each other's eyes. Flamefur dug his claws into the tree branch. Suddenly, Robinfeather rounded on Blazepaw.

"What were you doing Blazepaw? Are you okay?" He meowed in a less than friendly way. Flamefur expected Icestorm to jump to Blazepaw's defense, but his green eyes widened when she continued to stare at Robinfeather dreamily. _That foxhearted tom!_

"I'm sorry Icestorm! I just caught this squirrel, but the branch snapped." He picked up the juicy squirrel at his feet to prove the point. Robinfeather just nodded and stalked away. Blazepaw tried to catch Icestorm's eyes. She just padded after the black tom. Eaglepaw ran out of a nearby bush and sent Blazepaw an apologetic look before following his mentor.

Flamefur jumped down next to Blazepaw and started padding moodily towards the camp. Blazepaw trotted up next to him.

"What's wrong, Flamefur?" Flamefur stopped walking and Blazepaw dropped his squirrel before looking at him. "Anything I can do to help?" Still angry, Flamefur turned on him.

"Anything you can do to _help_?!" He snarled. "I think you've done _enough!_" He let out a final hiss before finally noticing Blazepaw. The golden apprentice's eyes were filled with hurt and confusion. Blazepaw spun around and ran, squirrel left behind.

"Blazepaw! Wait!" Flamefur yowled, but he was already gone. Flamefur sighed in despair. He was losing the she-cat he loved, and now he had most definitely lost the young apprentice he was starting to love too. His tail fell to the ground, and droplets of rain began to fall onto his nose. He looked up at the grey clouds before padding off into the forest away from the camp.

He had walked for a while when suddnely, a voice sounded from behind him.

"Firestar? What are you doing out in the storm?" Flamefur froze. He didn't recognize that voice. He spun to see a dark grey tabby. The tabby had blue eyes, but they weren't focused. This must be the blind cat, Jayfeather. But why would a blind cat think he was Firestar? Sure they were the same color, but they had no relations as far as Flamefur knew. He had been given to ScarClan by his anonymous mother moons ago. He never knew who his parents were.

Jafeather suddenly stiffened. "You're not Firestar!" He exclaimed. _But he smells like him. _Jayfeather thought. _How strange…_

"Yes Jayfeather." The tabby looked surprised. "You're right. I'm not Firestar. You're going to have to come with me." Jayfeather's ears flattened.

"Not today!" He hissed. The grey tabby leapt at Flamefur, claws outstretched. Flamefur dodged early, thinking the blind tom would be easy. But clearly Jayfeather had other ideas. Jayfeather was smart, and he caught Flamefur comepletely of guard as he quickly turned and pounced on the ginger tom. Flamefur yowled in shock as sharp claws slashed his vulnerable stomach. He tried to throw Jayfeather off, but he was losing a lot of blood. He was making a last effort when a flash of gold knocked the blind cat off of Flamefur.

Flamefur shakily stood up. Standing over the ruffled Jayfeather was none other than Blazepaw. Jayfeather smelled him, confused.

"Lionblaze? No…you are…you're the cat from my dream!" Jayfeather muttered. Blazepaw just looked confused.

"Blazepaw?" Flamefur mewed in shock. "You came back?" Blazepaw nodded somewhat coldly at him. A wave of guilt washed over Flamefur.

"And he brought help." Hawkwing, Snowpaw, and Longfang came into the clearing and stared at Flamefur. Snowpaw ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Flamefur nodded.

"We need to go." Hawkwing meowed. "We're on ThunderClan territory." The rain was soaking through to Flamefur's bones at this point. He nodded.

"What about me?" They all turned to Jayfeather. "Who are all of you?" He snapped. "And what are you doing on our territory?" Longfang stepped up.

"That's not important, Jayfeather." She growled softly, "You need to come with us." Jayfeather sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He snarled. "But at least promise to tell me what's going on before you kill me!" Hawkwing looked amused.

"Promise." The six cats padded towards the safety of their camp, Blazepaw running ahead. Flamefur tried to catch up to him, but the golden apprentice avoided his eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Blazepaw." He mewed sincerely. "I was just upset." Blazepaw looked at him.

"I know." He meowed. "That's why I went for help. I knew you'd do something stupid." He cuffed Flamefur somewhat affectionately and sprinted ahead.

Heart slightly lighter, Flamefur followed the soaking apprentice back to their camp, Jayfeather being escorted behind him.

_Great! _Jayfeather thought angrily, _I got captured by a group of tough mysterious cats that have some members that seem almost exactly like Firestar and Lionblaze. Blazepaw…he is the one from my dream. I might learn the truth now, but ThunderClan's going to freak out when they discover me to be missing!_

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze yawned as he strolled out of the warriors den. The sun had just risen, and he was one of the first awake. Firestar was talking to Leafpool at the edge of the High Ledge and Lionblaze could almost immediately tell something was wrong. He padded up to the two.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Leafpool and Firestar looked at him.

"No one has seen Jayfeather since yesterday morning." Firestar mewed. "Leafpool went to find him and his scent trail died near the border. There were signs of a struggle. Ginger fur, blood, and Jayfeather's fur." Lionblaze's eyes widened in horror.

"We have to go find him!" He exclaimed. Firestar and Leafpool nodded.

"The gathering is in three days. We need Jayfeather back and safe for him and for the Clan. Without him, we are extremely vulnerable to attack." Lionblaze's eyes shined with determination.

"Today we'll search the territory." Leafpool meowed.

"If we don't find him…we'll have to journey outside of the Clans." Firestar mewed. "Jayfeather will be found." He assured Lionblaze. Lionblaze walked away.

With this and his nightmares, he couldn't seem to catch a break.

**Meh. I wasn't very satisfied with this chapter. I hoped you guys liked it! I'll try to update more frequently. Thank you for your patience. Reviews are treasured like a source of water in the unforgiving desert…I love them. **

**NEXT TIME, ON BLAZING SCARS:**

**Jayfeather has been captured by ScarClan! What are their plans for him? Will Lionblaze and ThunderClan find him in time for the Gathering? Or will ThunderClan be attacked? Flamefur is slowly losing the only she-cat he's ever loved. Can he win Icestorm's heart? Or will the smooth Robinfeather steal it without regret? Why are Blazepaw and Flamefur so strange to Jayfeather? How many questions can possibly be in a preview? Find Out Next Time, in **

**BLAZING SCARS!**

**Brought to you by: ThatOnePerson1234**


	8. Searching for the Jay

**Blazing Scars**

** Hello. ThatOnePerson here, A.K.A. Snowberry. Here's the next chapter. Honestly, I'm not sure where this story is going, so I can't wait either. ONWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: READ PREVIOUS DISCLAIMER.**

**ScarClan**

**Leader: Spikestar; Mostly white tom with black stripes on tail. Dark green eyes.**

**Deputy: Longfang; Pure black she-cat with alarmingly long fangs. Amber eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Darkwhisker; Light gray tabby tom with black stripes and black whiskers. Blue eyes. Apprentice: Leopardpaw**

**Warriors**

**Hawkwing; Pure black tom except for his white chest and underbelly. Icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Blazepaw**

**Leafeyes; Mousy brown she-cat with beautiful green eyes. Mate of Hawkwing and mother of Eaglepaw, Leopardpaw, and Snowpaw.**

**Icestorm; White she cat with gray ears, paws, and tail tip. Ice blue eyes and sister of Hawkwing. Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

**Flamefur; Tom with a flame colored pelt and bright green eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Shadeswipe; Unusually dark gray tom with white stripes. Amber eyes.**

**Robinfeather; Sleek black tom. Blue eyes. Recently found, thought to be dead.**

**Apprentices**

**Blazepaw; Golden tom with blue eyes.**

**Eaglepaw; Gray tom with icy blue eyes.**

**Snowpaw; Black she-cat with strikingly white paws. Bright green eyes.**

**Leopardpaw; Brownish yellowish she-cat with spots. Amber eyes.**

**Chapter 7: Searching for the Jay**

Jayfeather had tried to remember the path he was taken through, but the whole lack of sight thing was making it difficult. They had traveled through the rain until Jayfeather could faintly smell other cats through the rain. The ground beneath his paws became softer, more worn down. Then the group had stopped. Jayfeather had heard cats approaching from his sides.

"Hawkwing, Flamefur." A tom's voice had called out. "Why have you brought Jayfeather here?" Jayfeather was still confused as to how these cats all knew his name.

"I was attacked by him on ThunderClan territory." The one Jayfeather recognized as Flamefur had said. "He saw me, and then Blazepaw and the others helped me out. We figured it was best to bring him back here."

"That was the right thing to do." The tom spoke again. "Hawkwing, Longfang. Take him to the prisoner's den. Blazepaw, you take first watch." Jayfeather had to wince in sympathy for the tom who had to sit in the rain.

"Yes Spikestar." The golden tom had mewed. Jayfeather had felt himself being herded in a direction until he was lead into a den that was nicely dry.

Jayfeather had made a nest of the moss lying around and slept. When he woke up, it was morning and the rain had stopped, but the air had a distinct chill to it. He laid down, but sleep evaded him. He could feel the emotions of the apprentice who was still guarding him. _Fatigue, stubbornness, curiosity, and confusion._ Jayfeather figured he might as well try to understand a little of his predicament.

"Hey Blazepaw!" Jayfeather meowed.

"What do you need?" The apprentice responded.

"Why don't you come in here so you don't keel over." Jayfeather suggested. "Then you can still guard the blind cat who couldn't get home if he wanted to." The tom didn't respond and Jayfeather was about to let out a snappy comment when the cat joined him and sat near him.

"Thanks." He meowed gratefully.

"No problem." Jayfeather mewed. "Can you possibly tell me what's going on here?"

Blazepaw sighed. "I don't think I'm supposed to." He said honestly. "I guess I can tell you that you're not supposed to know about us."

Jayfeather snorted. "Yeah. I got that." Blazepaw's emotions flashed with amusement slightly.

"Other than that I can tell you I am Blazepaw." He finished. Jayfeather nodded. His well-trained ears picked up something from outside.

"Someone just came out of the warrior's den." He meowed. "You better get back out there."

"Thanks." Blazepaw left Jayfeather alone, who naturally eavesdropped on the conversation outside.

"I'll take over now." It was Flamefur.

"Are you sure?" Blazepaw protested. "I'm fine." Jayfeather could almost see Flamefur rolling his eyes.

"Don't be a mouse brain Blazepaw. You're shaking like mad." Flamefur mewed kindly. "Go get some sleep." Blazepaw ran off. Jayfeather decided not to attempt to talk to the warrior, and let sleep slowly take him.

Jayfeather opened his eyes, and immediately knew he was dreaming. In front of him was a terrible scene. A tiny version of Blazepaw lay next to the body of a brown kit. Blazepaw was wailing in grief. Jayfeather watched the scene, heart twisting, yet knowing he could do nothing to help. He was walking in the dreams of Blazepaw.

Finally, the kit Blazepaw slowly got up and walked into a forest. Jayfeather followed him. Eventually, the kit stopped in a clearing and slept again. When the kit was woken by a brown she-cat, Jayfeather gasped.

No way! Blazepaw's mother was—what? And his father could only be…Jayfeather's head spun as he slowly regained consciousness.

WARRIORSBLAZINGSCARSWARRIORSBLAZINGSCARSWARRIORSBL AZINGSCARSWARRIORS

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze wearily padded back to the ThunderClan camp. No one could find Jayfeather anywhere and it was dusk. As he walked back to camp, he decided to check the place Jayfeather disappeared a final time.

When he arrived, the blood and fur were still there. Strangely enough, the blood and fur that didn't belong to Jayfeather smelled almost like Firestar. But there was a distinct difference hidden below. Lionblaze sniffed around for anything suspicious, but he couldn't find anything. He started to leave when an extremely fresh scent caught in his nose.

He spun around to see a brown pelt flashing away through the trees outside of ThunderClan territory. Without hesitating, Lionblaze pursued. He chased the cat for a while until he tumbled into a clearing. Immediately, he straightened himself up, only to be surrounded by about six cats, one of them being the brown cat.

Lionblaze knew he could win with his power, and he unsheathed his claws. He was about to spring when a voice rang out.

"Stop or I kill him!" Lionblaze snapped his head over to where a mostly white tom was holding a grey tabby with a paw down on his neck. I was Jayfeather! Lionblaze immediately sheathed his claws.

"Fine!" He meowed quickly. "Let him go!" The white tom obliged. Jayfeather scrambled to his feet and padded over to Lionblaze.

"You should have attacked them." His brother grumbled. Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Lionblaze meowed.

"I'm fine." Jayfeather mewed. "We need to talk. Desperately." Lionblaze gulped. His brother sounded upset.

"Is this really the time?" He hissed. Lionblaze looked at the white tom. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" He meowed.

"My name is Spikestar, leader of ScarClan." _ScarClan? _"We have guarded the outside territories for as long as the Clans existed. We make sure we know everyone and everything in the clans from StarClan."

"What do you want with us?" Lionblaze asked in awe.

"Actually." Spikestar meowed. "You two ended up here. We don't intend to hurt you. You must simply swear on StarClan and the warrior code that you will keep our secret."

"I guess we can do that." Lionblaze sighed.

"Stay here for the night." A black she-cat advised. "It's late."

Lionblaze hesitated, but reluctantly nodded. Jayfeather was already heading for a den.

"You can stay in the elder's den if you'd rather have that tonight." Spikestar meowed. "Tomorrow you'd better go back to your clans." Jayfeather nodded towards the elder's den meaningfully. Lionblaze followed him, but not before glimpsing a small golden tom that looked a lot like him.

The two brothers created nests in the den and laid down.

"Now." Jayfeather began, "Lionblaze. Could you tell me why and when you and Heathertail had a kit?"

"WHAT!?"

** End chapter! Woosh! One of the secrets is out! Lionblaze is a daddy! Awwww. How will Lionblaze react to this new development? More importantly, how will Blazepaw react to this? Find out next time on,**

**BLAZING SCARS!**


End file.
